Storage room
by Marinaa.8
Summary: When Danny takes a long time finding a box and Steve looks for him. He finds Danny being busy discovering a negative side to being his length. SLASH and McDanno.


**STORAGE ROOM**

By: Marinaa.

* * *

Walking out of his office Danny slams his door close behind him. Saying: "Kono. I'm going to grab the evidence-box from the Harlinger case. Someone forgot to file the forms correctly."

"Uh...yeah. Sure." Said Kono feeling quick to agree. She could the anger radiating of him. Not that was something all that new. But they all knew when he was really pissed. And this was one of those moments.

Danny hadn't even heard her. He had already stomped of to the storage.

"Where's Danny?"

Steve walked into Kono's office. He had looked for his partner in his office, but it was empty. Same as the bull-pen. Which was odd because on a normal Thursday he would be writing reports in his office. Just like the rest of the team.

"He went to get a box from the storage." Kono answers, not looking up from the form she's filling in. "That was about..." This time she looks up, takes a look at her computer clock and quickly calculates the time Danny was gone. "10 to 15 minutes ago."

"That's odd. He is taking long." Steve is frowning now. And Kono is sure that if Danny was here he would have a name for this particular face. 'I'm going to look for him.'

"Danny wasn't that happy with you!" Kono yells after him when he walks out of her office. "And I don't feel much for a grumpy atmosphere the rest of the day. So watch out." She really didn't want that. If Steve was going to make Danny even more pissed the whole office will be tense. And paperwork alone is bad enough.

Steve only acknowledges what she said by giving a slight wave.

In less than a minute he reached the storage. That's the whole reason he found it odd that Danny was away for so long. They made their storage for case files, evidence and other case related stuff close to the bull-pen so that they didn't have to walk very far in case it was needed. Danny should have been back in five. At the max. in ten minutes. Besides that their storage was also really well organized. Everything was easy to find. Which only makes him worry more, thus he opens the door very cautiously. The Navy having trained him to be at wake.

In front of him is aisle 3, completely empty So he walks on. The Five-0 storage consists of 5 aisles. With their oldest cases in aisle 1 and the newest in aisle 4. The last is still empty. The rest has filled up pretty quickly.

Still being very cautious Steve silently approaches the cabinet between the two aisles. For all he know Danny could be standing there with a gun in his face. A criminal having tied him down. Or even kidnapped. But when he takes a look in the aisle it's none of that.

What he sees is his partner standing in the middle of the gangway trying to reach a evidence box. But not really succeeding. He is already standing on tip toes and shoving the box forward with his finger tips little by little things. Mumbling swearwords and 'why the fuck did they have to place it there' under his breath.

Steve looks at his partner moving slightly up and down to move the box. Can see the sour face etched in his features. It's getting more sour with the minute. Sometimes a triumphant glimmer in it when the box moves.

Steve can't help but look on with a wide big grin on his. But how much fun it might be maybe he has to help his partner. Yeah, well. That can wait another minute.

Danny was getting increasingly more frustrated with this whole situation. Firstly he had to go fill a whole form in again, because Steve thought 'he pointed a gun at my partner so I shot him' and 'the pistol had blood on it' was a correct way to fill in the form. Really, you might think he knows how to do things like this because he's from the army. Navy. A voice in his head corrects directly. The voice sounds a suspiciously lot like Steve.

Secondly, once he finds the box in the storage it's on the fifth shelf. Which he of course can't reach because of his build. He wouldn't say he is small per se. But he isn't one of the taller persons. Yeah okay, maybe he is small. But he doesn't have any problem with it, normally. Danny does everything other do, but sometimes has to reach a little higher.

But this time he can't reach it. Only touch the box a little with his fingertips. Which is why he looked for the small stair the should have in this room. The detective did that for 7 whole minutes. Bringing him to his last point: the stairs are gone. And asking one of his teammates to grab the box is just one big no. So now he has to try and get the box without the stairs.

And that is what he is doing now. Has been doing for the last 5 minutes. Standing on his tip toes and shoving the box forward centimetre by centimetre. And people say he has no patience.

"_Goddammit!_ Why do I even work with these freakishly tall people who place boxes on the fifth shelf."

Another centimetre.

"Why the fuck did they have to place it here?"

Another centimetre.

"I absolutely hate that Neanderthal animal with his absence of brains."

Another centimetre.

"I'm going to make sure the top two shelves are going to disappear. Argh. My toes.." His toes really started to hurt. He is no ballerina, he can't stand on his toes this long.

Despite the aching pain he got the box to move a couple of centimetres. Which meant that it was about one quarter off the shelf.

"I really am going to kill the one who made the ladder disappear. He deserves a slow and agonizing dea-" Where he clearly hadn't accounted on was that the heavy objects where in the front of the box. So when he moved the box just a little bit forward it started to slant over the edge. Luckily Danny's reaction speed is quite fast (What do you want with the job he does?) so he is able to catch the box. But this action has one big negative factor. He is now standing on tip toes, with his arms raised above his head and both hand flat on one side of the box. He won't be able to keep standing like this for very long.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Think Danny. Think. What can you do?"

He is saved from needing to do anything when he feels a warm body coming up behind him. He barely heard any movement. He can only feel the warmth from the other body, of which he knows is Steve.

"Need a little help, Danno?" He makes it sound like he is speaking to a small child who can't reach it's toy.

But Super SEAL is already reaching out, guiding the box down until it's in front of Danny. They are both still holding the box. Steve apparently doesn't have the need to take his arms away from where they are kind of around Danny.

"And what do you say then Danny?" He can just hear the smirk in Steve's voice.

"If you think I'm going to say thank you, you're deadly wrong. I could have done it on my own perfectly."

Steve closes his arms tighter around the detective. Thinking that maybe this is his chance. His hands leaving the sides of the box, and slowly moving to Danny's hands. Then moving up to arms. He moves his hands up and down Danny's arms slowly before letting his hand rest on Danny's wrist, his finger on a pulse point. He watches his partners reaction closely. The way he follows his hands. He can't see his face, but he can see his head bobbing in the direction he looks. And when Danny doesn't really do anything to stop him he bends forward so that his face is next to Danny's head. So that his lips were practically next to Danny's ear. And said:

"Oh. I know you can do it yourself." And Danny really didn't know how he could make something that simple sound so hot. Feeling hot warm breath fanning right over the right side of his face. Almost feeling his partner lips touch his ear.

Seeing the full body shiver Danny tried to suppress Steve dared to take more action. Do the things he had wanted to do for so long. Moving his head a little he gave a lick to Danny's ear shell. And when he could only hear a swallow from Danny he moved lower. Licking a path from his ear to were his shirt started.

Danny's pulse quickened right under his fingers. He could feel his heart beating and his hands trembling.

"Steve" Danny starts.

"_Danny._" Steve replies. Interrupting him, not wanting him to speak this moment. Steve slowly moved his hands to Danny's neck. Loosening the tie so that he can nuzzle the shirt away from Danny's neck. When he buries his nose in the juncture of his neck and shoulder he can hear Danny's breath quicken just slightly.

"Steven. Don't" The effect of Danny's punctuated words kind of get lost when he lets out a moan. Steve is currently softly biting in his neck. Kissing down on the same place as to kiss it better.

The detectives hand are trembling even worse now. The exertion from having them up that long, holding the box the whole time and the things Steve did right now making them shake. He carefully set the box partly on a shelf, dividing the weight.

He was lucky he did that, because if he didn't he would have dropped the box thanks to Steve's next action.

Steve, still busying himself with kissing and sucking Danny's neck and shoulder, brought his hands up. First slowly going over Danny's biceps and following his torso. Making Danny bite down on his lip to stop a moan from coming out.

Before Danny knew what happened Steve had his hands on Danny's crotch. Slowly caressing the bulge in his pants.

"Steve. Steve._ Steven_." Danny only got a faint 'hmm' as reaction. Unable to move away with the box in his hands he moved his neck slightly. Out of access for Steve. At least for awhile. "Stop. Don't do this. Steve stop this." Not that his partner was listening to him right now, like that was something new.

"Danny." Steve says. "You want this as much as I do. Just admit it." He is is still palming Danny's erection through his jeans. His head moving back to Danny's, this time just leaning against it. Just being able to be close to him. Danny could hear Steve's slightly laboured breathing right in his ear."Tell me. Tell me, you've wanted this as much as I do Danny." He sounds gulps. Moving his head slightly sideways, like a caressing. "Because I know you did, didn't you? Just admit it. Please, accept me."

"Ste-"

"Just.. just think about it okay?" He sounds broken now. And Danny really can't handle that. How Steve went from all hot and bothered to desperate for Danny's acceptance. "Please?" And really that last please was just unfare. He couldn't resist that.

Danny sighs but says "Okay.". It comes out faintly and broken. But Steve hears him.

He should have seen this coming. He had seen this coming since the beginning. Since the first time he and Steve drunk beer together. Especially with the way the touched each other so often. With the way they looked at each other. But he always denied is for himself. After Rachel he just wasn't ready. Didn't want to fall in that deep again. And he was certain he would do that with Steve. Or even further.

Steve swallowed audibly before taking a step away. Removing his hands from Danny and smoothing his clothes. "I will see you in the office, then." It was a statement said more like a question. He casted his eyes at his partners face, looking for confirmation.

"Yeah. I'm just.. I'm just going to freshen up a bit, you know." Danny still hadn't moved. Only his head. To be able to watch Steve, but avoiding the others blue eyes.

Only when Steve had walked out of the room he let himself take a breath. Leaning his head against the fourth shelf he calmed himself down enough to show up in the bull pen without getting looks from Kono and Chin. Not that they wouldn't give him looks now.

That night Danny arrived at Steve's house without his usual beer and pizza for game night. But with his mind made up.

* * *

**A/N: This story kind of came to me when I was on holiday in Spain. It's not exactly like a wanted it to be, but I'm contend. It's my first try at something slightly M-rated, so bear with me. Please review, I like to hear comments.**

**And I'm kind of looking for a beta. So if have interst. You know where to find me.**

**Love. Marinaa.**


End file.
